Cinderella
by silrayn silverwolf
Summary: Schuldig's female cousin comes to visit and Crawford seems smitten, but there is more to her than that...*mostly straight at the moment but has shounen ai*


**Author's Notes: **I have decided to issue progress reports with dates for all my fics currently moving below after every story. I couldn't resist posting this even with my myriad of unfinisned fics since this has been two years in my hard drive. ^^;****

**Title:** Cinderella   
**Author:** silrayn silverwolf   
**Status:** Unfinished, 2-4 parts   
**Genre: **Romance   
**Disclaimer:** The anime series used here are not mine.   
**Pairings: **Crawford x OC, Crawford + Schuldig   
**Warnings: **PG13, implied straight sex & shounen ai, nothing _to _overt 

**Teaser: **Schuldig's cousin Leone Mengele[1] comes to visit and Crawford finds himself attracted to the vivacious redhead. Mostly straight at the moment but there is there _is_ shounen ai in here somewhere… You just have to look… 

**Cinderella**   
WEIß KREUZ FANFICTION 

**Part 1 - Schuldig's cousin**

"Is cousin Sven in at the moment? You know him as Schuldig." The redhead bounced on the doorstep as she asked. She was a looker, thought Crawford dispassionately, with heavy breasts and petite waist underneath the tee shirt and jeans, though her face held the same smirking expression as her cousin, eyes of vivid blue looked at Crawford. The red of her hair was darker than Schuldig, auburn rather than carrot-orange. 

"He's not." Crawford answered curtly, almost rudely. He knew Schuldig's real name well enough so that he didn't need to be told that. 

_What could Schuldig be thinking, giving our address to his relatives? I ought to…_

" Hello, I'm Leone Mengele. Well, when he comes in, tell him his cousin Leone came to say hi." 

Crawford wasn't going to answer the question implicit in the sentence but the challenge in the tone pricked him. 

"Brad Crawford." He said grudgingly. 

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Crawford." She said cheekily as Crawford shut the door behind her. 

*** 

"Schuldig! Why did you give our safe house address to your cousin? " 

"Why didn't you like her, Fearless Leader?" Schuldig replied snappily as he came in the computer room. 

"You know better than to create such leaks in our security…" 

"Relax, I didn't give it to her, she must have found out for herself. Besides Leone knows how to keep her mouth shut." Schuldig added breezily. 

"Schuldig, I'm warning you…" 

"Ja! Ja!" Schuldig replied, going off again. 

Crawford sighed. 

_Well there seems to be no harm in it as far as I can see…but he should be more careful. Schwartz had close shaves before because of his carelessness, that time when Fujimiya survived for one…_

*** 

"Where is Schuldig?" Crawford asked, rather yelled over the noise of the bar. 

"Cousin Sven has gone off to another bar awhile ago." Crawford couldn't help appreciate how the flashing lights complimented the woman's features gilding the suntanned face with blue, then red and then yellow. Her lips were of a dark red shade, wide, full and so kiss-able. 

_Don't be a fool! She's another one of those bubble heads, knowing Schuldig… _

"You aren't covering up for Schuldig, aren't you?" 

"Me, covering up for Sven? He can defend himself quite well enough without my help." The amusement dripped on the words. She held the glass of liquor in her toying grip whirling the amber liquid within with her movements. She wore a leather mini-skirt and low forest green top and high boots as lovely as the usual fools Schuldig favored. 

"I saw him enter here awhile back. Why isn't he here?" Crawford asked, unwilling to disclose his Gift to this essential stranger. 

"You just missed him. He was looking for some company and said I was cramping his style. Can imagine why…I'm not bad looking myself." Leone smirked at Crawford. 

"Well, I must be going." Crawford replied absently. 

_I should check the other bar…that must be where he is. I swear he does this to me on purpose and tomorrow with a mission to guard Takatori, too._

"Aren't you going to stay to have some fun?" The redhead flirted, putting her hand on Crawford's arm. 

"No." Crawford replied firmly. 

"You know, Sven was right. You are a killjoy." 

Crawford's estimation of the girl's intelligence rose several levels but he refused to take the bait. He started to get off the bar when he felt vertigo and cursed as he came out of the vision. He had to get out of the bar fast or… 

_Crash…Bam… Too late…_

"Sorry ladies and gents but this bar hasn't paid it's insurance…so…you'll have to pay the consequences." The black masked thug began to herd the frightened sheep that inhabited the bar and while the rest of his gang started to shoot at the crowd randomly. 

_Hellfire, I'll have to shoot my way out of this…or…_

Crawford had seen the massacre that would result. No one could survive in that no matter what powers he held. He had to get out of this place while this was in its early stages. He pulled out his gun and took a running start for the back door. He shot the man who moved to stop him and ran to another table for cover. He heard a shot zing beside him and looked back just in time to see Leone shoot the man who had done the deed. 

"We can't let the boys have their fun with us still trapped in here." She said in her mellow alto voice. Crawford nodded his head at her. They understood each other perfectly. 

The flashing lights and darkness became a death trap of screaming running people and wild shots. They wended their way through another table. Two masked men tried to close in on them in the chaos. He shot the one on the left and she on the right. They continued ducking under tables and avoiding the spills and the broken glass until there was only one man between them and the back door. Crawford shot him and they made a dash for it. 

They were nearly out when Crawford found himself tackled to the ground of the back alley and a shot whistling just above where his head would have been. Leone recovered from above him, letting him pick himself up while she shot at the sniper. At that moment, the blue tinged light of the moon caught Leone's profile burnishing it, turning her eyes into blue fire to match her silk blouse. 

_I think I'm in love...or at least infatuated. What a woman, beauty, brains and spirit… _

*** 

"Can we have a better date sometime? When we'll not be rudely interrupted?" Crawford asked, he was confident of his charming self that Leone wouldn't say no as she had been more or less throwing herself at him. 

"I'll have to think about it." Leone retorted, surprising the hell out of him. 

"What--" 

"Well, you seem to be no fun…" 

_I can't believe she's going to refuse me…_

"I'll relay my reply through cousin Sven, in a few days. Drop me off at the next corner will you?" Leone replied dusting her skirt as they rode in Crawford's compact. 

_Well, it wasn't a complete refusal at least…_

*** 

"Schuldig, what can you tell me about your cousin, Leone?" 

"I can't believe this, the Great Leader actually asking little ole me. Asking, not ordering. Will wonders never cease?" 

"Schuldig--" It was hard-edged. 

"I knew it was too good to last. For starters, she's also an Estet agent…" 

"So that's why you weren't bothered that she knew our address, why didn't you say so in the first place?" 

"And miss all the fun of seeing you blow up? You're so uptight Crawford. And that's all I'm going to tell you." 

"Schuldig--" 

"Is that all you can say? Schuldig…Schuldig…you sound like a parrot, you know." 

"Argh! Talking to you is no help." 

"What did you expect? You should be asking Leone these questions yourself, instead of going to me behind her back." 

"Well--I would…if I knew when I was going to see her again." 

"She didn't fall for the old Crawford charm, ne? Too bad." 

"Schuldig, she said she'd tell you if she wanted to see me again…" 

"So you want me to convince her to talk to you?" 

"Aa." 

"Okay, but I'm not promising you anything, you understand." 

"I understand that!" Crawford sighed. Talking to Schuldig was such an exercise of patience. 

"Good. I don't really want to do this, you know." Something in Schuldig's earnest eyes stopped Crawford dead. 

"You don't really have to, it's just a personal favor." Crawford said, desperate to get away from the intense longing in those blue eyes. 

"I guess I should be glad that it's within the family." Schuldig replied finally. 

The silence that followed was answer enough. Crawford couldn't think to add anything more that wouldn't make the situation any worse. The German redhead had been with Crawford for years and had not made a secret of his devotion but the precog didn't lean that way and never have. It would always end in a deadlock. That American was now showing interest in his cousin must be like reopening an old wound. 

*** 

A few days after… 

"Leone's agreed to meet with you. Here at this bar." 

"Thank you, Schuldig." Crawford said, meaning it. 

"Don't thank me, just have a good time." Schuldig replied, looking everywhere but Crawford. 

"Aa." Ironically, things had tamed down a bit between them since Crawford admitted his attraction to Leone. Schuldig was less intractable and Crawford was growing to appreciate the younger man's acidic wit and spirit. Still he preferred Leone all the same… 

_Better scenery? Or is it something more?_

Crawford shook his head. He just didn't lean that way… 

*** 

"Crawford, didn't anyone tell you that you've got damned old fashioned ideas of fun." Leone sighed as she looked over the table. They were eating at a "fine dining" establishment. The restaurant had nice live entertainment in the form of a small orchestral band. Crawford was finding it hard to concentrate on her words as he traced an imaginary line at the curve of her face. She and Schuldig did have much in common when it came to facial features though on her face they added character. She'd never win the beauty contest but they were striking nonetheless. She was wearing a midnight-blue cashmere sweater and a black finely knitted skirt. 

"I thought you'd find this romantic…" Crawford uttered, at a loss for words. Leone kept throwing him off balance. 

_All girls wanted something romantic right… Candlelit dinners, serenades, knights in shining armor…_

"Some might like it that way but others don't. Don't fucking generalize. We're not a bunch of paper dolls cutouts you know." Leone said, sipping her wine. 

"Huh?" 

"I'm Sven's cousin remember? I'm also telepathic." 

"Oh?" 

_I really have to keep my wits up around her._

"I never thought I could get you speechless so easily." She smirked. 

"Sometimes I don't know why I put up with you." 

"Because you like my looks." 

"Is that a telepathic assessment of my thoughts?" 

"No, it was teasing, silly. Why don't you come with me to a club after dinner and have some real quality fun?" 

Crawford groaned. 

"Spoilsport! I don't know why I hang out with you, too." 

"Because of my undying charm." 

"Eaagh! Modest, too, I see." Leone laughed at his face. 

_That went well… _

*** 

"Where the fuck's Schuldig?" Crawford asked Nagi as they were arraying themselves for another battle with Weiß. 

They were to spend the night guarding Takatori again and Crawford knew they were going to encounter the White Hunters. He needed the German very badly for this assignment as Nagi and Farfarello were about to head on out on a job of their own. 

"Hi, Crawford. Sven told me he's got a hot date. I have nothing better to do so I'm pinch hitting for him this time." Leone came in wearing a pair of powder-blue slacks and a white crepe blouse complimented with a gold chain and blazer. Crawford could see that she was wearing a gun under her jacket in a shoulder holster like he was. She also had a knife tucked a boot. 

"What's Schuldig playing at?" 

"My, my, aren't you glad to see me for a change--" 

"Crawford, we're going out to take care of the 'business problem'." Nagi interrupted before Crawford could explode. 

"Aa." Crawford replied, distractedly. He had no choice but watch the two other Schwartz members go to their mission, leaving him alone with Leone. 

"You have no real choice, Mr. Hotshot. It's me or nothing." Leone said with relish. 

"What did I do to deserve this?" 

"You asked me out on a date, remember? Consider this an extension." Leone retorted. 

"What did I see in you, again?" Crawford asked as he wondered what, the hell, was he doing. 

"My charm and good looks…" 

"Hmph." 

_It seems so natural to banter like this with her… It's as if we've known each other for years. _

*** 

"Crawford-san, who is your lovely friend?" Takatori asked, slyly, as they were about to go down the elevator of his palatial penthouse. 

_I knew that was coming…_

"She is Mengele Leone who is replacing Schuldig for this time." Crawford replied. 

"Mengele-san you're a truly refreshing change from the men that guard me. Maybe I should ask Estet for a permanent change of bodyguards." Takatori said to Leone, ignoring Crawford. He fairly slimed onto her shoulders. 

"Takatori-san, it is getting late." Crawford gritted his teeth. He longed to tell off the bastard but being a _lowly _bodyguard he had no right to do so. 

_This is going to be a very long night…_

*** 

"Did you have to flirt with our employer? Or with that buffoon from Weiß, Balinese?" Crawford demanded. They had gone through the night with no damage, repelling Weiß attack easily. What annoyed Crawford was Leone's casual attitude towards the mission in general. 

_How dare she do that on a mission? Does she have any professionalism at all? She's as bad as Schuldig…with his mind games… What did you expect? She's his cousin…_

Crawford still seethed as he remembered what had happened… 

*** 

Crawford was irritated all evening. The flirtation had increased to the point where Takatori now had his arm around Leone and his head almost on her shoulder. 

"You are too flattering, Takatori-san." Leone laughed as Takatori, complimented her cornflower blue eyes. 

"Ah, but such a lovely woman such as yourself should own a sapphire pendant. Don't you agree, Hiraga-san?" 

"Aa, Takatori-san, and I think I have just the thing." Hiraga Tadao said. Tadao was one of Takatori's associates who laundered money via gold and jewel trading. The purpose of this visit was to show some of his wares to Takatori. 

_No doubt he thinks Leone is one of the pretty young things Takatori regularly seduce…_

"Surely, this is unnecessary, Takatori-san." Leone protested, though she winked at the old fogy. 

Crawford nearly frothed in the mouth at this blatant offer. He was going to say something but a crash interrupted his thoughts. 

"Takatori, shi-ne!" A familiar voice shouted. 

_What great timing…Weiß… _

"Sorry, Takatori-san but we'll have to talk some other time…" Leone made her apologies as she drew her dagger. 

*** 

Upon reflection, Weiß was not a good idea. 

Balinese looked like he was having a great time as he and Leone have it out. 

_Who am I kidding? He is probably having a great time... For the matter, so does she..._

Crawford seethed inwardly. He had managed to knock the bugnuk-wielding assassin unconscious but was still engaged with Abyssinian in combat so he all he could do was grit his teeth as the blond flirted with _his_...his erstwhile teammate. 

_Stop right there! She isn't mine... I like the way she looks but she isn't in anyway connected with Schwartz or me...and thank goodness for that or with her and Schuldig around we'll never get anything done... We've dated a bit but that's _all_! _

"What's a classy gal like you, doing with a scumbag like him and in such a dump like this?" Balinese said as he shot his wire missing Leone by inches. 

"You do know how to flatter a girl, don't you?" Leone tossed her hair and drew into the opening to nick the handsome Weiß on the arm. She managed to disable the wire-watch with a soft 'snick' and now they were fighting more on her terms. 

Still, the Weiß member was getting more touches in than Crawford would've allowed. Crawford felt a swipe of the katana miss him by inches and decided to pay more attention to his opponent who was currently, seriously contemplating mayhem on his person. 

_Weiß... _

The thought held more than a shred of exasperation. He hadn't managed to pay much attention to Balinese' and Leone's fight afterwards but it seemed to me that it was more like a dance. 

_The mating dance of mayflies..._

Crawford was seriously annoyed. 

_She shouldn't risk herself or me... _

*** 

Crawford didn't know what he'd been expecting but if he expected contriteness in response to his sermons, he was soon disabused of the notion. 

"Oh, don't be such a grouch. I was just being friendly. It wasn't my fault that they went all goggle-eyed at me. What did you expect me to behave?" The defiant beauty on the couch wasn't in no way apologetic of her actions that might have jeopardized her safety and Schwartz'. 

"With a little more decorum!" Crawford raised his voice a decibel. 

"It wasn't my fault." 

"Then whose is it?" 

"Besides, what are you uptight about we pulled it off and it's not as if you own me…your not my father…" 

Crawford couldn't resist it somehow he found himself lunging forward, pinning the infuriating woman to the couch and… 

The kiss was fiery, warm and wet all at once, more of a fight than a meeting of lips. Leone's mouth tasted of the sweetness of tobacco and some unidentifiable spice. Then as sudden as it began it ended. Both of them were panting a little from reaction. 

"Ah…sorry…I didn't mean for that to happen. Goodnight, Crawford." Leone said hastily retreated off the couch and out the door before Crawford could say anything. 

Crawford touched his lips wondering. 

_So that's how she tastes like…_

He sat there for a moment thinking of nothing at all. 

_Stop this you're acting like a lovesick teenager… _

He shook his head and went to bed. 

**~ TBC ~**

**Author's Notes:**

[1] I borrowed her last name from a well-known Nazi criminal. Dr. Something-or-the-other Mengele "Doctor of Death", Leone just stuck to me… 

* regarding Schu's name, there isn't an official one but I'm using Sven Eilering in all my fics because I like the combination. I got it from several German name sites. I also used it in "Before the Dawn"… 

Schuldig's "name" taken from:   
First Name taken from: http://www.serve.com/shea/nameland.htm   
Last Name taken from: http://www.daddezio.com/genealogy/german/surnames/german-001.html 

* Reactions to Leone are welcome...^^; Trust silrayn, please. *hopeful puppy eyes* There is a point to this. =^^= 

**Progress Report (or silrayn's crazy life see announcements on my profile):**

NEXT UPDATES:   
1. "Raven's Pendant" Chapter 8 (WK/YYH) is in the editing stage, a lot more Schu+Aya stuff. (Saturday or Sunday)   
2. "In Season" Chapter 5 (Saiyuki) is growing enough to be next to be updated (Next, next week) 

WORKING ON IT:   
1. "This Time Around" Chapter 2 (YYH/X1999) is growing but slowly   
2. "Kitsune Ku" Chapter 5 (WK) 

NEXT: What's love got to do with it? More Leone and Crawford...and a surprise...^__^;   



End file.
